thetechworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Microsoft Sam and the Future Galactic War (Seasons 1-3)
MSSFGW is a 28 Season created by VGN (Kyle (Music Composer), Miles (Studio Advisory), Ashley (Sound Effects), Jack (2nd Studio Advisory), David (Video Creator and Founder), and Christan (Effects Generator and SFX Specialist) The series consists of 28 seasons (With 10 episodes each) with Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary, John Soap, Vladimir Makarov, James rofl, and Microsoft Anna as the main characters. The series is about a huge war against a strong rising empire with an invincible AI Commander, and a "God-like" Overseer that spreads galactic order to destroy everything. The series was postponed two times; 1) Kyle was on vacation to a video gaming event and to see the movies. 2) Sam had hit his leg and was injured on set. Apparently, Sam had "Accidentally" hit his leg on a bar while doing stunt tests. He rested and watched movies all day due to being Under-the-weather. He got a good rest until the next morning, when the studios got ready for their 'best event "yet" of anything they've done.' It seemed to David and Miles like Sam meant to do that to get out of his daily stuff, out of laziness. Sam screamed at Miles, "WTF do you want idiot?" David (Me) and Christan made jokes about Sam and his ability to read errors, which is the only thing he cares about. They tried setting up our movie after they smashed his head on the 'Virus Screen PC.' Season 1 Microsoft Mike gets a cup of coffee, and goes to the living room of the studios to talk to his friends. Kyle talks to his girlfriend and him about how he fought in most of the wars that took over Communism, Warfare, etc. Microsoft Sam talks to Mike about fighting another war, when the Khronians struck the Earth with destructive force. Sam's friend, Jack Shepherd, gets ready and gets into battle to fight the aliens and save endangered lives. Sam knows that many people are dying already, and he wants to help them. Tens of millions of people have died in 2 days of fighting, so Sam gets ready after a brutal raid on the Scientific Research Center (SRC), but he gets injured in a gunship attack. They get ready to fight another war. The Khronian Commander AI, first in-charge, named Cerberus, is talking to Weather Overseer Herald of the National Defensive Projects Research Agencies (NDPRA) and warns them that he will do anything to destroy the Universe. He tells them that Earth will survive (for the most part), and he will soon unleash his horrifying, Psychotic, and severely maniacal plan to destroy everything. Earlier that month, an attack on the Rofl-LOL Space Station shook the crew, which is linked to Cerberus and his army. The CLPA promised to praise him and help him kill everything, and rebuild the world "the way he wants it." The FARNET (Forensics Agency Research Network) visits the VGN Corporation, investigates the area and asks Miles if he knows anything about the death of a State Research Service (SRS) Operative linking to the Khronian Galactic Force. He told them that they are also looking for him and 16 secret service agents; they were reported dead. The next attack devastated Los Angeles and killed 23.1 million people. The Blueflame News Program reported large ships seen in the sky with large alien tripods walking across the city. 1.1 million people were evacuated and over 200,000 are reported lost in the destruction. 2 hours later, an attack on Pheonix resulted in 1 million deaths, 21,050 evacuations, and 30 reported gone. Later, Charlotte and 13 Government embassies are reported obliterated by alien forces, and 2 nuclear shelters are destroyed. After Columbia, Los Angeles, Charlotte, Pheonix, London, and Scotts are destroyed and 61,010,000 casualties are reported, the world gets ready to fight the galactic forces. Admiral Hardon warns Sam and the team that there aren't enough species to destroy the enemies, and then the NSS Voyager leaves. Season 2 The Voyager heads toward Paraven, they encounter a couple fighters on the radar. The ship is damaged and winds up crashing into the populated city of Nira. A Paravian research center is severely destroyed and they get everybody out before the collapse. They see Earth, scorched and devastated with Corrupted War and fighting. Explosions can be seen everywhere with the smoke covering Asia. Paraven is an allied planet with great people. They greet Sam, Mike, Miles, and Ensign Dmitri about their appearance. 3 people walked into the ship as it took off above us to guide us. The ship exploded and flew into a residence 600 feet away from them. Fires reached the top of a building as a Paravian citizen went out screaming while on fire. They sleep over at someones house after a terrorist chase seen occurred. They went into the woods and had a 'Shootout zone' for 5 minutes. The leader of the terrorist was caught and interrogated. He said that he wasn't a part of the alien situation, and tries to run away, but it ends with a shot to the stomach. They walked out and had to rebuild the ship for 1 hour, and they succeeded. They take the ship to the Industrial Repair Station and are requested permission to enter. They land and let the Junk Car drag it into the building. 3 government officials run to them, and one said, "Thank goodness we found you, let's just hope that they get us!" Immediately, after he finished his sentence, 2 officials are taken to the ground by the Zarchian Militia. "Yur di, tye dreld hirnein ile del merto!" Says the Zarchian captain in an angry tone, meaning "Get him, do not let these rascals escape, or they die!" Miles gets the P88 pistol and shoots 2 militia terrorists, but he is immediately taken to the ground, along with Sam and Mike. John gets pushed against the Station door and gets arrested and held captive. The alien second in charge says, "This one's ours." Sam and Mike break free, and tackle two Zarchian guards as the 3rd one throws John into the van. The alien general smashes his head 5 times with a Rocket and get into the vehicle. "Get him in 72 hours, or he is exiled from this planet!" Microsoft Mike grabs Cpl. John out of the vehicle without the aliens' notice. The vehicle drives away, so Mike provided him with CPR. In the last episode, they return back to Earth... Season 3 They try land on an airport in Las Vegas. They see that Miles has some kind of sickness. Sam and Mike see him screaming at them, and then, without notice, falls to the floor. The ships' captain couldn't see in the smoke, so they crash-land into the place that Kyle was taking his two friends to. Sam screams "Kyle! You're the repair bud! Get over here now, we are in serious damage to repair. Also, Miles is not doing well!" Kyle is seen running to them. An F22 chased by an alien fighter passed over them. They saw the jet get shot down and crashed into a falling tower. 800 people were in the building as it fell down, and simply collapsed into 4. They could see and hear machine guns and SAM sites fire across the city. They had no idea what they were shooting at. Some guy ran into them and asked what was going on. They left the city and Flew a helicopter to Washington D.C. They encounter fires at the U.S. Capitol and see people running out. They landed at the heliport on the Pentagon... They ask the General what is going on, and why everyone's running, he took them to the control room. Sam, Mike, and John sit on a table at a fast food restaurant in Washington D.C. Sam talks to mike about the war as he reloaded his pistol. They eat there for 15 minutes until they see a man that has a automatic pistol in his hand. John warns everyone to get on the ground, then he shot the store owner. They see some semi-invisible alien standing in his shadow presence. He shot the creature and he, or 'it' turn into an alien and dragged some guy and tore him up. Everyone ran out in fright as they saw the US Capitol's tower top detonate and explode. The US Capitol collapsed on itself and fell to the ground. A police car drove to the entrance door of the building and opened fire. The news program and its officials were already at the gates of the Capitol. 2 policemen are gunned to the ground by a Mecha bot. 2 UH-60 Attack Interceptors flew toward the building. Sam escaped to the Southeast side hangar, so they encounter an ambush. The soldiers are Russian, so John tries to get his machine gun, but the Russian Federation Soldiers (URF) refuse to let him stand. They say, "Stand down! We're not giving you a second warning. You have 5 seconds! 5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... 1...." The hangar door blasted open in a massive explosion and twisted & lifted all 30 soldiers in the air. This gave them an opportunity to gun down the rest of the soldiers before help comes. Mike screamed "like a lady" and ran out, because an alien gunship killed all the soldiers. John and Sam ran out without Miles. Category:Stories